monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist/books
Spectra Vondergeist debuted in the books in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way of the ''Monster High'' book series, which premiered on September 20, 2011. Books Monster High Spectra's first appearance was in the Monster High book series by Lisi Harrison in the third book: Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Towards the end of the book, she comforts a dejected Billy Phaidin, who had lost his chance to be with Frankie Stein, and confesses that she has had a crush on him since 8th grade. The two dance together, implying the start of a new relationship. In the fourth and final book: Back and Deader Than Ever, Spectra, now Billy's girlfriend, and also no longer in hiding along with the rest of the RADs, has built up a reputation for being a gossip, but her information is always wrong. When Draculaura enters the school in a nationwide competition in order to build new, RAD-friendly structures for the school, a competition also ensues for a couple to be chosen to represent their school, and the sponser they will be under. Cleo and Deuce run against Frankie and Brett, and wanting to take down Cleo together, Spectra and Billy stuff the ballot box with votes for the latter. Ghoulfriends Like almost everyone else at Monster High, Spectra is easily taken in by the new teacher, Sylphia Flapper. And like almost everyone else, she comes under Flapper's mind control and is not freed until a few days later by the efforts of Venus, Rochelle, Robecca, and Cy. With white cats and doom dolls and mysterious messages warning about an unspecified "they" being found all across the school, Spectra is in her element during the second semester. Even better, she gets a masked visitor who wishes to remain anonymous one day who hands her the scoop on who "they" are: Rochelle, Robecca, and Venus. Spectra recognizes the masked visitor as Flapper, who's been allowed to remain as teacher after claiming to be a victim of the whisper too. Because it's a teacher who is the source of the scoop, Spectra publishes it, but curious for more, she also follows the masked visitor to Monster High's attic. There, she finds notes on a secret meeting, code-named notes on partipants, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood schedule for the week, and a huge spider sleeping in the corner. Terrified and confused, Spectra leaves and keeps her findings to herself until Bloodgood is found missing a few days later. A threatening letter left at the school reveals that the humans of New Salem abducted the headmistress to have leverage in convincing the monsters to stay in their territory. Spectra is certain the letter is fake after what she saw in the attic. Not sure who to trust otherwise, she locates Venus, Cy, Robecca, and Rochelle and tells them everything she knows, hoping they can find the headmistress. Comics Hopes and Screams Spectra is one of several students to witness Heath's first Howleen-created fashion failure. A few days later, Spectra has a great time at the Gory Gazette party. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters